


When No One Is Around

by Birdfluff



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: Akira already knew he didn’t have a chance with Ryuji. He thought he was used to the absurd pinning, got over it, even, but inadvertently, Ryuji found ways to make his heart flutter.





	When No One Is Around

Sweat dripping down his face after a run, shirts that show off his developing biceps, those overly friendly touches he often gave that burned his skin… The list goes on. His eyes. His rebellious spirit and soft heart, Akira didn’t want to admit to adoring any part of Ryuji in such an affectionate way.

He tried to ignore his sinking heart when Ryuji invited him to “pick up chicks”. Ryuji’s flirting was not… good. At all. It was clunky but he had confidence in what he wanted to convey. Akira loved that confidence.

Either way, he’d decline; “I’m not interested” is probably something Ryuji heard him say often. It was to the point that he started looking at him funny. His stomach did flips when that happened.

“You just not into dating, dude?”

“I guess not.” He modestly admitted, “Never had a crush on a girl.”

“For real? Well-- I guess I don’t blame you. They can be intimidating.”

For you, maybe, Akira wanted to say, but he held his tongue.

Bringing Futaba to the beach made him numb, to watch Ryuji, _shirtless_ , waltz up to girls. It was bad enough hearing him throw out cheap pickup lines, but it was sad to watch him get rejected each time. After all that, Akira gave him a pat on the back and a supportive smile. 

He watched as Ryuji’s positive demeanor slowly reappear. He grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “At least I have you, buddy.”

With that comment, he felt the wind knocked out of his gut. He kicked himself later for reacting like that.

He had found himself staring up at the ceiling while he rested on the hotel room’s couch. Ann took the bed and Ryuji was on the floor. Of course, they were talking about types. Akira prayed that his silence would be enough for them to ignore his existence.

And of course, Ryuji looked for someone who was attractive, but Akira wasn’t sure if the “knowledgeable” part was true or not.

“What about you, Akira? I know you’re awake.” Ann turned onto him.

Fuck. Akira exhaled through his nose. I don’t have a type, he wanted to say, but something else came out instead, “Blondes.”

“Blondes?” Ann sounded taken aback. “That’s it?”

“They’re spunky.” Akira knew full well that Ryuji wasn’t a natural blonde. He found that out months ago when he walked into the school bathroom one day to see Ryuji bleaching his black roots. This, he hoped, made any suspicions Ryuji had of him vanish.

“I thought you said you never had a crush on a girl?” Ryuji brought up.

Ok, Ryuji is more perceptive than Akira gave him credit for. Fortunately, he was saved by Mishima’s bowel issues that cut the topic short and avoided Ryuji’s gaze for the rest of the trip.

Now, he was behind the school with him, alone. Ryuji was staring down at him. His arms crossed, standing tall… Akira felt the bricks against his back digging into him. Ryuji’s frown filled with disappointment, “You lied to me?”

“I technically didn’t.” 

“What’s so technical about this!? You just shy? Can’t you be honest with me?”

“I want to but...”

“Spit it out.”

“You’d freak out. You’d want to leave. You really don’t want to know.”

Ryuji stepped forward, his eyes were baring into him now. “... What are you talking about? You’re, like, my best friend. You gotta do a lot for me to think you’re _that_ weird.”

“I _know_ you, Ryuji.“ He said firmly. “You find it gross.”

Ryuji finally stopped to think. Akira had to move his gaze to the pavement. “Oh shit, you like dudes, don’t you? H… hey, it’s… Wait-- Was the stuff you said at the hotel… That was about me. You like… me?”

His heart was pounding in his ears. He had to strain to hear what Ryuji was saying.

“Look, I don’t find it that gross… I just… have a lot conflicting feelings about it.” He sighs, “you know me, I say stuff I don’t mean when I’m angry…” Akira saw his feet edge closer to him. “Hey, can you look at me?”

Akira forced himself to meet his eyes. 

There was a soft smile on his lips and his tone carried such uncharacteristic gentleness that it left Akira winded, “I ain’t leavin’ ya, alright? You believe me?”

He could only nod.

“Cool.” He held out his fist. Akira eventually let his body loosen up enough for him to fist bump him. Ryuji ruffled his locks with a laugh, “Don’t be so tense! C’mon, you wanna go for a run?”

Akira felt like he was going to pass out. He fell onto his knees, gasping for air. He didn’t even make a noise when Ryuji dumped water on him from his bottle.

“How’s that?” Ryuji asked, panting.

Akira gave him a feeble thumbs up. God, his legs hurt.

Ryuji settled down beside him. He patted his back roughly. No words were exchanged as they regulated their breathing. He noticed Ryuji kept his hand on his back. Did Ryuji feel sorry for him and was trying to make it up to him or…?

He didn’t want to know the answer.

“You ran hard, dude.” Ryuji shook him slightly, grinning ear to ear.

“I still can’t keep up with you...”

“Aw, that don’t mean nothing. You’re improvin’ just like me.” He pulled him off his knees and put his arm on his shoulders. Akira tensed up at invading Ryuji’s personal bubble. It was tiny to begin with, since he wasn’t the best at remembering what personal space was, but… Akira was glad that his already red face was from running.

Little Shinya was a good teacher, so good that Akira often found himself playing the arcade game on his own to better sharpen his skills. But today he was missing so much that it was frustrating. He kept his eyes solely on the targets. Just one more level. Just one more try.

G a m e o v e r.

Sighing, Akira put the gun back in its holster and rubbed his face. He was better than this. He knew how to get a repeating thought out of his head… and yet there was Ryuji’s words, planted in his head and growing throughout his body. I ain’t leavin’ ya. Surely he was just cheering him up...

“Yoo, Akiraaaa, you theereeee?”

“He looks like he’s got a lot on his mind-- maybe we should leave him be.”

Akira blinked. He could see a red jacket out of his peripheral. Of course. He took in a quiet breath and looked over at Ryuji and Mishima, who wore expressions of concern.

“You alright, guy?“

“I’m kind of off today...”

Mishima shifted his weight, “Yeah, we might have been watching.”

Ryuji showed Akira his phone, “Been texting you ever since the last period, see? What’s up?”

Akira scrambled for his phone. Yup, those messages were sent through. Was he that concentrated? “Sorry, I don’t want to talk about it. Or think about it.”

Ryuji frowned, “Should I-- we go?”

“No, I think I’d like the company.”

“Alright, how about we--? Uh, Mishima?” Ryuji had looked over to see that their classmate had left from his side. They found that Mishima attention was directed on one of the many crane games. “Really, dude?”

Mishima blinked from his trance. “Look at this! It kind of has the Phantom Thieves’ look, don’t you think? With the black and white and red?”

“I… guess?”

Akira stepped forward, “I can win it for you if you want.”

“Oh, you’d do that for me? I was never good at these.”

He shrugged, “Why not?”

Akira vainly ignore Ryuji invading his space as he put a coin in and took the controls.

“Which one you goin’ for?” He could feel his breath on his ear.

“One in the middle.” 

The boys watched the crane glide it’s way towards the box in the middle, stop, and slowly lower and grab the sides. A small fanfare played from the machine as the box was successfully lifted and put into the slot.

Mishima was practically bouncing with excitement, “That was amazing!”

Akira handed the box over to him. His heart then began to gallop when Ryuji pulled him back, “That was beginner’s luck, c’mon. I wanna see if you can do it again.”

Ryuji was easy to read, but at this moment, he couldn’t tell what Ryuji wanted. Challenge him to fight through the fact that he was touching him? Did he want a doll? Was he reading too much into this? His tone held a form of what could be jealousy, but Akira wasn’t sure. Either way, he acquiesced to Ryuji’s challenge. Much to their surprise, he won another Wanna-kun doll with ease.

Akira smirked when he handed it to Ryuji, “You get to keep it since you asked.”

“Aren’t these games supposed to be rigged?!” Ryuji pouted, glaring at the machine.

“I think luck is always on his side,” Mishima guessed, cradling the doll.

“Do you want to try?” Akira suggested.

“No, you’re gonna.”

“You really want me to do it again?”

“You can’t be THAT lucky!”

He rolled his eyes, “If I win again, you’re carrying both of them home.”

“Ain’t gonna happen.”

Akira decided to humor him. “If you try to distract me, I’ll make you regret it.”

That’s when Ryuji suddenly smirked, his eyebrows arched. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Despite his now shaking hands, Akira controlled the crane carefully over to the next box. Mishima laughed hard at Ryuji’s stunned expression when the doll landed in the slot.

“Happy birthday.” Akira managed to say without his voice quivering.

“... For real...?”

Akira gave him a smug smile. He adjusted the boxed doll in his arms. “Don’t worry. I’ll carry it for you.”

Ryuji groaned, but refused to say a word. The train ride with them, although noisy, Ryuji still had not opened his mouth. After leaving the station, Mishima said his goodbyes and Ryuji and Akira began walking home.

“I still can’t believe that happened...”

“And now you got two dolls for your collections.”

Ryuji held his foot out to trip him but Akira stepped aside. “Nice attempt.”

He hummed grumpily. “... So, what were you going to do?”

“What?”

“You know, if I distracted you then.”

Akira remained silent. What he could recall of that moment was his confident smirk.

“You don’t know?!” He cackled.

“... I guess I could replace your drink with coffee.”

“That’s harsh, man.”

“Well, what were you thinking then?”

“What? How I’d distract you?” Ryuji paused, “Probably start ticklin’ ya.”

“And you were calling me harsh.”

“Heh… yeah, I wouldn’t do that.”

Akira looked at him to see a face of confliction. He opened his mouth to speak but he quickly closed it. He knew Ryuji. That was the face of thinking that he rather not interrupt. Akira gently nudged him with his shoulder and offered a smile.

Thankfully, Ryuji returned the smile and even nudged him back.

“You think you can teach me ‘bout that game you were playin’? I wanna get better with my aim.”

“Oh, sure. You want to try tomorrow?”

“Yea, I’d like that.”

On that sunday morning, Akira found Ryuji’s energy contagious which got him out of his lethargic state as he ran after him towards to arcade. For a while, Akira didn’t feel like there was much for him to teach. Ryuji was quick on the trigger. However as time passed, that caused him to shoot too early and miss the target by a mile. 

“Your eyes are quicker than your hands. Try being more--”

Ryuji only growled in frustration. When he missed again, he threw his arms in the air, “I can’t with this!”

Without a word, Akira positioned Ryuji’s arms to the correct positions. He stood behind him, guiding his gun to each target that showed up. He forced himself to focus on the aiming while Ryuji fired. He was definitely not thinking about how he was breathing in his cologne… Wait, had Ryuji ever worn cologne before? It smelled like pineneedles.

L e v e l C l e a r e d!

Ryuji wore his beaming smile so well. He laughed with delight, “Oh hell, yeah! Look at that score--”

Their noses practically grazed each other when he faced him. Alarmed, Akira took a wide backstep. His eyes darted around. No one seemed to care about the two teens in the corner. Ryuji’s eyes had grown bigger from fear. He blinked widely then coughed as he looked around as well.

“Uh… I call that a success, what about you?”

“Yeah… Sorry.”

“You were just helping me, dude.” Ryuji didn’t meet his gaze. “C’mon, I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

Eating away his feelings sounded excellent right now. Akira gulped down his ramen without a second thought. He was surprised that Ryuji hasn’t made any excuses to leave yet. After another bite, he glanced over to see Ryuji downing his ramen just like Akira.  
It wasn’t long until he was staring into an empty bowl. Akira began contemplating another just so he could have an excuse to only open his mouth to food. 

Ryuji exhaled loudly, stretching his back, “That’s better… How ‘bout you?”

“Mmhm.”

“... Uh, hey. Thanks for today.”

“No problem. Try to not shoot with your eyes next time and maybe you’ll get better.”

Ryuji playfully shoved him. He chuckled softly, “I don’t know, I didn’t mind that so much.”

Akira nearly gave himself whiplash when he looked at him.

Ryuji’s leg was bouncing a bit faster than usual. “Y-you know what I mean…!”

Slowly, Akira pulled out his phone and tapped on Ryuji’s number, _“Explain?”_

He reached for his buzzing phone and stared at the message with grinding teeth. Akira kept his eyes on his phone and watched the three dots that danced to the right of Ryuji’s picture for what felt like an eternity. _“You know… being close to you and all. I don’t mind it if no one’s looking, you know._

Three dancing dots tangoed once more.

_I don’t know how else to describe it… I just feel free around you.”_

“... Oh.”

“W-what?”

 _“Do you want to do this again?”_ He paused. Might as well take the plunge. _“As a date?”_

The answer was immediate. _”Yes”_

Finally, Akira looked over to see a face so red that it matched his jacket. Ryuji cleared his throat and took a swig of his water. “I’ll let you know, alright?”

“Yea, no problem.” Akira sent him a heart just for kicks. Ryuji looked down and made a flustered noise. He punched Akira in the shoulder.

“Ow.”

“Shaddup. That didn’t hurt.”

“Kind of did.”

“Shaddup.” Akira’s phone buzzed and he saw that Ryuji returned the heart.

It’s been a week since Akira offered the date. Fortunately, Akira knew how to be patient with Ryuji. He never brought it up and when Ryuji did he’d just smile, “I’m ready whenever you are.”

He’d fall silent at that with that cute pout and gently nudged him with his weight.

Akira couldn’t help noticing something though. Ryuji invaded his space a bit more often, during school time, after school, during the Phantom Thieves business. It was little things that didn’t seem so out of left field. Back patting, the arm around his shoulders, slightly leaning his weight onto him, things everyone was used to Ryuji doing. Akira couldn’t tell if he was just on high alert or that Ryuji was showing a part of him that he had suppressed.

The latter thought was proven after school one day. His walk home was abruptly halted by a hand on the wall and a confident Ryuji in his face and the smell of pineneedles filled his lungs.  
No one was around.

“Hey there,” he began. Oh no, he knew where this was going. “I got lost, but after looking into your eyes, I think I found home.”

Akira smirked, “I think I’ve heard that one before, still sweet though.”

“Well, then how about this: I’m a thief, and I’m here to steal your heart. Want to see my calling card?”

He just rolled his eyes.

“Ummm… Oh! I’m no mathematician, but I’m pretty good with numbers. Tell you what, give me yours and watch what I can do with it.”

“You already have my phone number.”

He tapped his fingers on the wall as he thought through his next line, “Are you my... Appendix? Because I have a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I should take you out.”

“That was awful, Ryuji. Is this how you’re asking me for that date?”

Ryuji rubbed the back of neck, “I mean… yeah. I thought’d you like some of those.”

Akira could hear Morgana moaning for mercy in his bag, “I’ll give you _one_ more shot. Make it good.”

For a minute, they stood there. Akira patiently waiting for him with that smirk Ryuji wanted to wipe off with his own mouth. He inhaled, “Alright, I think I have one… So, Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day…” He used his free hand to lift his chin, “All I'm asking for is one from you.”

His smug smirk wavered instantly as his face lit up. Ryuji couldn’t contain himself, and he punched the air in triumph, “Ha-ha! Finally! C’mon, gimme them ah--”

Akira composed himself enough to put a finger to stop his lips. “If the date goes well, we’ll see.”

Ryuji made a face and huffed, “Fine, fine, that’s fair, I guess.”

“So, where are you taking me?”

“Uhhhhh--”

“Focusing too hard on those pick up lines?”

Ryuji kicked at the dust. “... I was excited.”

“Honestly, I can’t say I blame you. Let’s just go to Leblanc for now, how’s that?”

His smile was practically giving off its own light. Ryuji pulled him into his side. “Sounds good, man.”

The date ended up becoming a competition of who could get the highest score in Star Forneus. For a while, Akira had a strong lead of being 300 points ahead of Ryuji, now he was struggling to maintain it.

There was a possibility that he could seal the win if he was careful enough to not break contact with the screen for too long. With one glance at Ryuji, he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

As he hoped, in response Ryuji dropped his controller and Akira grinned at his victory screen. Morgana’s uncontrollable cackle from the other side of the room awoke him from his trance. He shot a daggers over at Akira, who was vainly suppressing his own giggling by biting his lip. 

“You little SHIT--!” Akira had every opportunity to move out of the way but he let Ryuji pounce on him, pinning him down.

“Did-did you not like the kiss?”

“Shaddup, asshole! I would’ve won!”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“You wanna bet?” He grabbed and pulled him up by the front of his shirt. 

“I think we both know who’d win that bet, don’t we?”

“I swear, I’ll wipe that smug ass grin off your face!”

“Oh yeah? Then I’ll--Mmph!”

The kiss was hard and rough and it honestly hurt, but Akira found himself not minding at all. He pulled Ryuji onto the floor, gripping at his hair. Ryuji’s curious, inexperienced hands explored over his torso down to his waist.

“Just shut up, bastard...” He breathed into his lips before crashing into them again.

“You still love me.”

“Hell yea, I do, you dick.”

Engrossed by Ryuji’s reinvigorating kisses, Akira was more than content to let him have the last word.


End file.
